Forum:2010-02-22 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . I'll tell 'em you said that, sir. --Higgs Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- So, Higgs is clearly somebody. My money is on Adronicus Valois.--Necrotas 05:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yoicks. Higgs is recognized by both Otilia/Castle and Tarvek. What's going on here? Who is Higgs? --Rej ¤¤? 05:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : You're right, I wasn't thinking. It wasn't necessarily Otilia that recognized him. It was the Castle. I think Tarvek might just be cowed. My new money is on Bill Heterodyne. That's right. De-aged, a dye job, and facial surgery. The Castle recognized his eyes and voice.--Necrotas 05:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree, I see no explicit evidence that Tarvek knows the true identity of Higgs. Argadi 12:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : He did single-handedly save The Baron. Nik D 05:21, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :: A lot of LJ people have put their money on Barry. That makes a lot more sense than Bill. I am still favoring Van Rijn or Andronicus Valois. Now that Necrotas has mentioned it. It would make the storm king like Embi, someone who takes his promises seriously. --Rej ¤¤? 05:33, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Is there any indication that he was working for The Baron before the Sturmhalten incident? Nik D 06:01, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Here is the relevant info that we know about The Unstoppable Higgs. * Is unstoppable (very durable at least). * Known by the Otilia/The Castle. * First shows up on the Rozen Maiden during the Sturmhalten incident. ** He went out of his way to save Klaus’s life. * Is Battle-Draught safe. * Sports a Magnificent Hat. ** Also recognizes Gilgamesh’s. Nik D 06:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC * He signed on to the Barons service 10 years ago. Remember that Barry has been gone 11 years. So he may be Barry or something Barry said to him may have gotten him on board the Rosen Maiden. --Rej :Or...he may be Klaus Barry. Its hard to determine his age but he looks to young to be Barry.Thanos007 11:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :: My vote's on Barry. All the known info (see Nik D above) is understandable if Higgs turns out to be a Heterodyne Boy in disguise. Part of that disguise may be looking younger than he (Barry) is supposed to be. Only question is why he left Agatha all those years ago and why has he been hiding out til now. CaptMorgan 13:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps, knowing that Agatha's locket has been removed, he doesn't want to be the Heterodyne is residence. We know from Carson's report of the events after the attack that so maybe he's thought very carefully about how his 'return' would effect the world, and has decided not to return. My two cents is that he's tired of the fighting, and wants Agatha to be the Heterodyne. But he's her uncle, and loves her very much, so he had to come along and look after her. Odin's_Daughter 15:24 February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Something to that...maybe he's been trying to find out more about Klaus (just what was in Beetle's notes?). Another factor (albeit fuzzy) supporting the Higgs=Barry school: *Barry always ends up with the exotic Princess (here it would be Zeetha). ::: Keep in mind he hasn't exhibited any sparky qualities as of yet. But he IS someone the castle knows, and that does narrow it down some. :::: it don't think he's barry. barry looks a lot more sturdy in the flashbacks Finn MacCool 23:41, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : He could just be on some kind of mission, and contacting Agatha would compromise it.--Necrotas 19:51, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Just a thought... I don't have the link handy, but during the fight with the slavers, I distinctly remember seeing an airman who looked *very* much like Higgs at the Baron's side. I originally postulated the lackey was just a lookalike or a Wulfenbach soldier extra - something that is, perhaps, not terribly likely - the Baron knows better than to send human soldiers after slavers. Interesting... Edit: second panel, to the Baron's left... he's got a goatee instead of a beard... but my word, it DOES look like Higgs. Xforce 08:11, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : I think that's just a typical Castle Wulfenbach airman...goatee, no sideburns, wrong color hair. CaptMorgan 13:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : Umm. All red shirts look alike. --Rej 23:57, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :: He also has a grimace, and Higgs does not grimace. Argadi 15:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: That, good sir, is a -- pettter :::: OK, but you have to admit slaver wasps are nowhere as scary as an annoyed Zeetha. Argadi 20:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Truth! Plus females seem to be particularly dangerous to Higgs (see Bang and Momma Goose) - perhaps he's just too much of a gentleman. --Zerogee 21:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) There are two "red shirts" in that image, neither of them look like Higgs other than their hats and uniforms. --elmegil I think he's Agatha's twin brother. Age might be a bit off, but hard soldier life and getting attacked by geese will do that to you.The seneshals think theres one. - Eric the White : Not twin brother... just older brother. Though it is possible, yes, that he is Klaus Barry.Sirgawainslass 05:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Umm. If he is Klaus Barry then Von Mekkhan is either unobservant or telling fibs. He was an eye witness to the death. So his story carries some weight. I have had this argument thrown at me by other observant fans. It shot down some of my favorite theories, too. ::The other thing to note that two years and three months is more than enough time for Lu to have had another child before she made babies with Bill. Fans have several theories as to who that might be. Higgs is a contender due to his looks and loyalties. One problem, he would be about four years older than Agatha and therefore only 12 years old ten years ago when he joined up with Klaus's fleet. That doesn't seem likely. That's assuming Lucrezia had not given birth to a child before Bill's proposal. ("Amazing how many people don't do the math." --Von Mekkhan). I happen to like math. --Rej ¤¤? 10:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: For another bit of math, Higgs has been in the service of the Baron for ten years. Either he joined at a very young age or is much older than Agatha (i.e., not a product of the two years and three months). Argadi 15:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's a rather large stone that fell on them (Von Mekkhan's son and Klaus Barry) so who knows how identifiable the babe's body could have been. Good point about the math though... He'd have to have been very young, probably too young. Sirgawainslass 02:04, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I can't see Higgs being a Heterodyne - the jagers didn't react to him. Not at Mamma Gkika's, nor during 10 years in Wulfenbach service. My money is on a "Plan B" from Klaus - in case the masses rise up and overthrow him (and Gil), there's someone to rise through the ranks to stabilize things (ala Lieutenant Bonaparte). The Who's Higgs poll Don't forget to vote! CaptMorgan 19:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) The wiki forgot the vote I added a missing option and the wikia reset the vote count. It had been *five each for Barry and Bill. *three each for Andronicus, Van Rijn and Klaus-Barry *None of the above was winning with twelve votes. So the poll is now fresh for more votes. --Rej ¤¤? 23:57, February 22, 2010 (UTC) The new poll has begun. None of the above has a majority of the votes. --Rej 10:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page